


curry, made with love

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: “You know, you got food poisoning on our first date. You nearly tripped on Morgana because you were distracted by how I look in a suit. You’ve literally fallen out of bed while we —”“Okay, stop!” Ren shoots him a glare as they reach the register.--Goro and Ren decide to cook together on a Sunday evening.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	curry, made with love

It starts with a suggestion on Ren’s part. “Let’s cook together,” he says, the simplicity of the statement belying the depth behind the message. “I’ll teach you how to cook” would hurt Goro’s pride, but the act of doing something together is something Goro can agree to, no matter what it took for him to come around to the idea.

He’s thinking too much about this, isn’t he? Goro agrees to the suggestion, and that is that. 

The next day is spent shopping for groceries because it’s been a few weeks, and they’re both college students with busy schedules. The weekend is a much needed reprieve from their studies and part-time jobs. 

They can’t exactly afford the most expensive ingredients, but that doesn’t matter. Goro’s never been particularly picky about his meals, anyway, and Ren already knows how to make curry. They decided on the dish without much debate, feeling its connection to the place that’s important to both of them. 

After all, Cafe Leblanc had been where they’d confessed to each other.

They have some onions and potatoes left at home, so all they need are carrots, apples, pork, and the curry roux blocks. Ren had briefly considered making it from scratch, but this weekend isn’t the time for it; they can save it for another day. 

“Should we get some snacks for Morgana?” he asks skeptically. The cat’s been surprisingly nice to him, considering how much he used to grumble about the two of them “sucking face” in front of him or something. Goro has no idea what he’s talking about.

Ren shakes his head, putting the curry mix that he’s been holding back on the shelf. “There’s still some left over from before. It’ll be fine.” He picks up another box and puts it in their shopping cart, pushing it toward the checkout line.

While they wait, Goro glances over at his boyfriend. He’s absently fiddling with a curl of hair, a nervous tic that he’s had since their high school days. Goro resists the urge to reach out and touch him, clearing his throat instead. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Ren takes a moment to respond, but he knows better than to lie to him. “I just haven’t made curry in a while, that’s all.”

That’s all, huh…? Goro eyes him, notes the faint pink tinging his cheeks. Ren is _embarrassed_. “You’re afraid of messing up in front of me, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ren scoffs. So it’s true.

“You know, you got food poisoning on our first date. You nearly tripped on Morgana because you were distracted by how I look in a suit. You’ve literally fallen out of bed while we —”

“Okay, stop!” Ren shoots him a glare as they reach the register. Clearly the conversation isn’t over, which is fine with him.

It goes quickly enough, thankfully. The line had been far too long for a Sunday night. After their bags are secure and they start walking back toward their apartment, Goro smiles at him. “I can’t believe I have to tell you this, but you’ve fucked things up in my presence plenty of times. You don’t have to be afraid to do it again.”

Did Ren roll his eyes at him? Goro is almost offended until his boyfriend’s next words take the breath out of him.

“That’s not the point. It’s just...I know that you never cared much about cooking before we met, and I wanted to show you how fun it could be when we do it together.”

Oh. Why would Ren express such a sentiment and make him _feel_ things? Goro looks at him for a second, no longer smug. The spring air suddenly feels too warm. “I see. In that case, I shall try my best as well.”

They don’t exchange any words for the rest of the way home, but the silence is more thoughtful than tense.

* * *

The sun has set by the time they step foot into their apartment, but it’s not too late for them to cook their curry. Morgana seems to have taken off somewhere, which is fine by him.

After they wash their hands, Goro washes the rice and places it in the cooker. In the meantime, Ren begins slicing the carrots. His movements are quick but precise, at least from what Goro glimpses from the corner of the kitchen where their rice cooker rests. 

“Could you peel the potatoes? I’ll get the onions.” 

Goro expects Ren’s eyes to get watery, but he surprisingly seems to be powering through it without adverse effects. 

And then, a sniffle. Goro smirks. “Crying over how romantic this is?”

“You’re an asshole.”

He can’t help but laugh. He’d never _enjoyed_ cooking, but it’s not so bad doing it with Ren; maybe he was right in the intentions that he’d stated earlier. “Here are the potatoes. I’ll cut the meat.”

The knife’s handle feels cool under his hand. Once the pork is diced into small cubes, he goes ahead and turns on the stove to brown the meat on the pan. Ren steps up beside him to start boiling the water in preparation, leaning in toward Goro to press a kiss against his cheek before retreating back to the last of his vegetables. 

Goro shakes his head at him but smiles nonetheless. Once the meat has sufficiently changed color, Ren hurries over and slides the vegetables — and the diced apples — onto the pan. The following sizzle is satisfying to hear, and Goro sautees them for a bit before glancing over at his boyfriend. Ren nods, looking up from where he’d been stirring the pot after dropping in the curry blocks. Goro adds what’s in the pan to the pot, watching them plop beneath the surface of the roux. 

“It smells good,” Goro notes. “That was easier than I thought.”

Ren smiles at him. “I’m sure it’ll taste just as good. And it goes a lot faster with two people.”

He doesn’t verbalize his thanks, but it's implied in the way that he snakes his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss. Ren’s lips are chapped again, and Goro leans away to give him a critical look. “What did you do with the lip gloss that I gave you?”

Ren stares at him blankly for a moment before turning away to stir the curry some more. “I think it’s ready.”

Goro rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t disagree. He’s getting pretty hungry after all that. After he gets the rice on the plates, Ren scoops the curry roux on top. 

They take their first bite together, and both of them agree that it turned out pretty well. He states as such, taking another bite and letting the warmth suffuse his body. 

“It’s because we put our love into it,” Ren says, completely serious.

Goro kicks his leg under the table without even looking at him, and the resulting laugh echoes throughout the apartment. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> u can find me @ CAEJ0SE on twt :D


End file.
